Winter Love
by LyraXaviera
Summary: Namikaze Naruto—leader girlband ternama di Jepang yang sedang naik daun; Vier Girl, selalu diabaikan orang tuanya hingga ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin dan kaku. Kehidupannya terusik saat Uchiha Sasuke—leader boyband yang tak kalah terkenal bernama Dark Moon memasuki kehidupannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka saling jatuh cinta tanpa disadari?/SasuFemNaru/Gender Switch.
1. Prolog

Kaki kecilnya berlari diatas lantai mansion keluarganya dengan riang. Tak ia pedulikan peringatan dari ibu asuhnya yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Nona Naruto, jangan berlarian." kata Chiyo memberi peringatan seraya mengejar nonanya.

"Tidak, Nek. Aku harus cepat. Karena aku akan menunjukkan ini pada Ayah dan Ibu." serunya menggeleng keras.

Tangan mungilnya memegang sebuah gambar khas anak TK, piagam, dan sebuah piala yang tinggi. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri dan mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Ia pun semakin menaikkan kecepatan larinya untuk sampai pada ibunya.

"Ya. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Kau tunggu saja." kata Kushina pada seseorang diseberang. Ia pun menutup sambungan telponnya dan mendapati putrinya yang memandangnya dengan berbinar.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Kushina.

"Ibu, lihat. aku memenangkan lomba menggambar, Bu." seru Naruto senang sambil menunjukkan piala dan gambar miliknya.

Kushina tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Naruto lembut.

"Bagus." pujinya singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main, Bu." rengek Naruto. Dengan tangan yang penuh ia menarik-narik tangan sang Ibu.

"Naruto, Ibu ada pekerjaan sayang." tutur Kushina.

Naruto menggeleng dan terus merengek.

"Ayolah Ibu,"

"Tidak Naruto,"

"Ibu.."

"Kalau Ibu bilang tidak ya tidak, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sekali sih?! Padahal kau itu pintar dan gunakan otakmu untuk mengerti kalimat itu!" bentak Kushina yang membungkam Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Nenek Chiyo." panggil Kushina.

"Ya, Nyonya."

"Urusi dia. Dan jangan biarkan dia menangis keras, itu mengganggu." ujar Kushina dingin.

"Baik Nyonya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina pergi dengan mobil miliknya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Nona, ayo masuk ke kamar." ajak Chiyo.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga dengan lesu. Kepalanya menunduk. Bahkan rangkulan yang Chiyo lakukan tidak bisa ia rasakan. Mereka terus berjalan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan piala dan gambar milik Naruto.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Naruto, Naruto langsung saja menangis keras. Gadis kecil itu memeluk erat Chiyo.

Chiyo menatap miris putri asuhnya. Selalu begini. Kedua orang tua dari putri yang diasuhnya ini tak pernah memerdulikan Naruto. Mereka hanya fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Jika sekali saja mereka mendengar nilai Naruto di sekolah turun, mereka akan langsung memarahi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah melawan. Ia hanya diam saat dimarahi pun. Padahal hal itu Naruto lakukan agar mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Anak yang hebat, pikir Chiyo.

"Nenek Chiyo, apa mereka tak menyayangiku?" tanya Naruto sesenggukan. Menatap nanar sang Ibu asuh yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Chiyo mengusap rambut Naruto lembut dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dan sang Putri asuh.

"Naru," panggilnya lembut, "Kalau mereka tak menyayangi Naruto, mana mungkin mereka mau bekerja mencari uang untuk Naruto sekolah. Iya kan?"

"Tapi, ayah dan ibu sudah punya segalanya. Uang juga banyak. Kenapa mereka harus bekerja?" tanya Naruto polos.

Chiyo tertohok. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto sudah mengerti akan hal itu?

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus bermalas-malasan, kan?" Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Naruto.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah ya. Yang terpenting sekarang Naru tahu kalau sebenarnya ayah dan ibu Naru sangat menyayangi Naru. Naru mengerti?" tanya Chiyo lembut.

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata langtang,

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Naru akan membanggakan mereka dengan menjadi penyanyi." seru Naruto lantang.

"Eh, kenapa penyanyi?" tanya Chiyo bingung.

"Karena kata Nenek Chiyo suaraku bagus. Jadi akau akan menjadi penyanyi hebat untuk membanggakan mereka." ujar Naruto berkata polos.

Chiyo tertawa geli. Naruto memang anak yang pintar. Namun sayang, kedua orang tuanya tak pernah melihat kepintaran Naruto secara langsung.

 **Winter Love**


	2. Vier Girl

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, thisa story purely of my thingking**

 **Pair: SasuFemNaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Femnaru!, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **• Winter Love •**

 **Bab 1: Vier Girl**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

15 tahun kemudian...

Suara lampu _blitzh_ kamera terus menyahut saat menangkap gambar keempat gadis _blonde_ yang berjalan anggun diatas karpet merah menuju sebuah gedung stasiun TV swasta yang menjulang tinggi di depan sana.

Sesekali, ketiga dari empat gadis _blonde_ itu melambai dan tersenyum pada para fans mereka yang berkumpul sepanjang jalan mereka menuju gedung stasiun TV tersebut. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut pirang paling terang yang menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Para _bodyguard_ berbaris untuk menjaga sekelompok idola yang sedang naik daun kini dari kerumunan fans yang mulai gaduh.

Penjaga pintu masuk itu membungkuk kepada empat gadis berambut pirang itu dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Seperti saat diluar gedung, didalam pun para wartawan segera mendekati mereka dan bertanya-tanya seputar karir mereka. Dan dijawab singkat oleh mereka karena mereka harus mengejar waktu ditengah jadwal mereka yang cukup padat.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan, mereka segera pergi ke lift dan menekan tombol lantai sesuai dengan tujuan mereka. Sesampainya disana mereka segera masuk menuju ruang yang telah disiapkan dan menghempaskan diri keatas sofa empuk yang disediakan.

"Hahh, panas sekali hari ini." keluh Ino, gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat _ponytail_ itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan mukanya.

"Musim panas kali ini lebih panas dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya." sahut Temari yang membuka penutup kaleng soda dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. "Ditambah kerumunan fans juga wartawan tadi yang membuat sesak." tambahnya.

"Apa jadwal kita hari ini?" tanya Shion yang sedari tadi diam. Manik lavendernya menatap Temari dan Ino bergantian.

"Pemotretan untuk sampul majalah remaja." jawab Temari singkat.

Shion mengangguk paham dan menatap Naruto yang sedati tadi diam.

"Naruto? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya pada gadis berbola mata safir yang jernih itu.

Naruto mendongak dan memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya lurus. Gadis pemilik rambut pirang paling terang itupun memperlihatkan ponsel pintarnya ke hadapan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Lagi?" tanya Ino yang mewakili kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ya dan semakin bertambah." Naruto membalas pesan singkat dari pembersih apartemennya dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat sofa yang ia duduki.

"Terkadang aku sedikit takut pada mereka," kata Ino bergidik ngeri.

Temari mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya dengan serius pada Ino,

"Kenapa?"

Ino memandang satu persatu sahabatnya dengan tatapan horor dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang berlebihan.

"Setiap hari aku mendapat sekitar seratus surat pernyataan cinta dari orang-orang yang mengaku fans kita." ujarnya mendramatisir.

Temari dan Shion menghela napas pelan dan menggeleng meligat kelakuan Ino. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memang berkepribadian dingin.

Keempat gadis _blonde_ itu merupakan sekelompok _idol_ yang sedang naik daun. Vier Girl, itulah nama girlband yang mereka jalani. Berkat girlband itu pula mereka mampu membesarkan nama masing-masing tanpa dilatarbelakangi nama keluarga.

Sesuai namanya, Vier Girl beranggotakan empat gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memiliki sifat berbeda. Mereka adalah Ino, Temari, Shion, dan Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino yang kerap dipanggil Ino itu merupakan personil Vier Girl paling ceria, ramah, dan enerjik diantara ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan bola mata _aquamarine_ yang begitu memikat itu mampu membius setiap kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang begitu terbuka, Sabaku Temari kebalikan dari Ino. Gadis berambut pirang bermata _jade_ itu sedikit tertutup dan _tomboy._ Meskipun begitu kecantikan Temari mampu membuat banyak pria yang terpikat padanya.

Miroku Shion yang biasa dipanggil Shion itu memiliki sifat yang lebih anggun, ramah, baik, dan lembut. Namun sedikit menyeramkan saat marah. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, gadis bermanik lavender dan tunggal keluarga Miroku itu mampu membuat banyak kaum adam yang memuja kecantikannya.

Lain lagi dengan _leader_ dari Vier Girl itu sendiri, Namimaze Naruto berkebalikan dari para personilnya. Ia begitu tertutup, dingin, kaku, namun sedikit hangat dengan orang terdekatnya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang paling terang dalam girlband yang ia pimpin itu juga merupakan adik dari pengusaha muda dan keluarga bangsawan yang masih berhubungan dengan kekaisaran Jepang. Meskipun sifatnya yang dingin dan terkenal dengan sebutan _Princess Ice_ ia mampu menaklukan setiap kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Keempatnya sering mendapat julukan dari para fansnya. Ada yang mengatakan mereka adalah _The Four Blonde Girls_ karena mereka semua berambut pirang. Ataupun _Four Season Girls_ karena sifat mereka yang seperti empat muaim di Jepang. Dengan Ino sebagai _Natsu_ (musim panas), Temari sebagai _Aki_ (musim gugur), Shion sebagai _Haru_ (musim semi), dan Naruto sebagai _Fuyu_ (musim dingin).

Keempatnya pun tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting fans mereka senang dengan apa yang mereka capai. Kadang kala mereka menjadi fans fanatik yang akan melakukan apapun untuk idola mereka. Dan itu membuat para personil Vier Girl itu mendesah. Namun tanpa fans mereka bisa apa? Memang itu terdengar _klise_ tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dengan dukungan dari para fans nama mereka mampu melambung tinggi.

Temari mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mendengar ancaman kalau aku mendapat kekasih yang tak bisa menjagaku, mereka tak akan segan-segan membabi buta orang itu." ujarnya lelah.

Shion mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Temari. "Aku pun begitu. Mereka juga mengatakan akan membuat kehidupan orang yang menggangguku menderita seumur hidup. Dan itu cukup membuatku takut kalau memang kenyataan." sahutnya sambil bergidik.

Naruto menggelengkan kelalanya pelan dan menatap lurus ketiga sahabatnya. "Setidaknya itu semua lebih baik daripada mendengar ancaman bunuh diri kalau aku berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki." ujarnya datar.

Personil Vier Girl itu mengerjapkan matanya, untuk meyakinkan pendengaran mereka? Lah, emang apa hubungannya? Mereka pun tak tahu.

"Hiihh, menyeramkan sekali," kata Ino bergidik. "Apa ancaman itu datang setiap kali kau diisukan dengan seorang laki-laki?" tanya Ino serius.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menjawabnya enteng, "Tidak juga. Kadang tiba-tiba ancaman itu datang meskipun aku tak diisukan dengan laki-laki."

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah paksa dan membayangkan setiap hari nendapat ancaman seperti itu. Oh, pasti mereka akan gila? pikir ketiganya kompak.

"Terbuat dari apa hati mereka itu?" keluh Temari.

"Tentu saja dari gumpalan darah. Bukannya itu diajarkan saat di sekolah." jawab Ino polos yang mendapat dengusan keras Temari.

"Terserahmu." ujar Temari ketus. Sementara itu, Shion terkekeh geli dan Naruto tersenyum sangat tipis.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Terima kasih yang udah dukung cerita ini dan untuk** @matarinegan **udah aku tambahin request membernya dari sarann** **ya.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan karena itu bentuk dari ketidak sengajaan dan hanya suatu kebetulan.**

 **Sorry kalo banyak typoXD**


	3. Negosiasi

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, thisa story purely of my thingking**

 **Pair: SasuFemNaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Femnaru!, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **• Winter Love •**

 **Bab 2:** **Negosiasi**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

Hari silih berganti dengan cepat. Minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan, dan musim ke musim berganti dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Di Jepang kini memasuki awal musim gugur. Musim yang begitu tenang dan hangat sebagai sisa dari musim panas yang terik beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Di ruangan khusus untuk anggota Vier Girl, Naruto membaca setiap bait lagu yang akan dirilisnya bersama teman-temannya dengan serius. Ia duduk sendiri di _single_ sofa nyaman di ruangan miliknya dan anggota Vier Girl lainnya.

Manik biru safirnya melirik kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan Ino yang berwajah kusut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto datar pada Ino yang duduk diatas sofa tak jauh darinya.

Ino menoleh dan mendengus kasar.

"Sai." jawabnya ketus.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Lalu?"

Ino mendesah lelah dan menunjukkan telepon genggamnya pada Naruto dengan raut sebal.

"Lihat apa yang dia perbuat." katanya sebal dengan wajah yang ditekuk dalam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukankah itu biasa?" Ino mendelik kearah Temari yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu, diikuti Shion yang terlihat lelah.

"Shimura Sai, pelukis ternama yang karyanya _go internasional_ itu sering menebar pesona ke semua orang, kan?" ucap Temari memprovokasi.

Ino semakin menekuk wajahnya dan menatap sebal kearah Temari.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak memanasiku?" dengus Ino kasar.

Temari tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Ino, sementara Naruto dan Shion hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Partner ribut yang hebat, pikir mereka.

Ino hendak berteriak karenanya namun bibirnya terkatup rapat saat Shizune muncul dari arah pintu.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu? Dan Temari, kenapa kau senyam-senyum tak jelas?" tanya Shizune heran.

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya dan menjawab dengan ketus pada _manager_ girlband nya.

"Sai." ujar Ino ketus.

Shizune menautkan kedua alisnya. Temari yang melihatnya terkekeh dan berinisiatif untuk angkat bicara.

"Seperti biasa Shimura Sai menebar pesonanya pada setiap orang dimanapun ia berada," dengus Temari. "Dan kini ia telah membuat seorang model disana terpikat dengan senyum palsunya itu. Beritanya terendus awak media dan ya, karena itulah Ino berwajah kusut seperti saat ini." tambahnya panjang.

Shizune mengangguk paham dan duduk di sofa, lalu menatap lurus anak-anak asuhnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Itulah resiko seorang _idol._ Sekecil apapun masalah yang kau punya apabila terendus awak media permasalahan itu semakin melebar," ujar Shizune yang berhasil menyedot perhatian personil Vier Girl, "dan untukmu Ino, jika kau benar-benar mencintai Sai percayailah ia. Fondasi hubungan adalah kepercayaan. Jangan biarkan masalah-masalah itu merusak kepercayaan kalian. Jadikan masalah itu menjadi rintangan yang harus kalian lewati dalam menjalani hubungan ini."

Ino terdiam. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan memainkannya.

"Dan juga jangan biarkan _fans fanatik_ mu mendengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Bisa saja itu menjadi masalah besar bagimu dan juga Sai." ujar Shizune serius. Ia sudah menganggap anak asuhnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan sebagai kakak, Shizune merasa harus turun tangan jikalau salah satu dari anggota Vier Girl dalam masalah.

Ino mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Shizu– _nee._ " ucap Ino tulus.

Shizune tersenyum dan membalasnya ramah. "Tak masalah."

"Shizu– _nee_ , siapa yang akan menjadi partner kami dalam video klip kali ini?" tanya Naruto datar setelah berdiam diri lama.

Shizune menoleh dan menjawabnya santai.

"Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan personil boyband Dark Moon."

 **oOo**

"Vier Girl."

Keempat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. " Apa?" tanya mereka.

"Ck, kalian ini. Untuk video klip kali ini kalian akan bekerja sama dengan girlband Vier Girl." jelas Asuma kesal.

Kiba mengangakan mulutnya yang langsung ditampar oeh gulungan koran. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu mendelik tajam ke arah Neji yang memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Kenapa harus Vier Girl?" keluh Kiba setelah memandang tajam Neji.

Asuma menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Memang kenapa? Harusnya kalian bersyukur karena mereka juga sangat terkenal."

 ***oOo***

Keempat personil Vier Girl itu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penjelasan Shizune. Ck, dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa dijadikan partner, kenapa harus Dark Moon sih? batin mereka jengkel.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan mereka tak menyukai kerja sama ini. Hanya saja hubungan antara Dark Moon dan Vier Girl itu bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Itu karena diawali pertengkaran leader mereka.

Saat itu Vier Girl tengah melakukan pemotretan di salah satu stasiun TV swasta. Kebetulan personil Dark Moon juga tengah melakukan pemotretan iklan disana.

Semuanya diawali dengan kesalahan dari leader Dark Moon menurut personil Vier Girl. Dan menurut personil Dark Moon sendiri itu semua kesalahan dari Vier Girl. Kesalahannya hanyalah sebuah kertas lagu basah akibat tumpahan kopi dalam cup yang dipegang Sasuke, _leader_ Dark Moon. Naruto sebagai _leader_ Vier Girl tak terima karenanya. Mereka pun terlibat cekcok mulut yang panjang. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi _rival._

"Apa tidak ada yang lain selain Dark Moon?" tanya Ino penuh harap. Temari mengangguk cepat dan menatap Shizune lurus.

Shizune menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut,

"Sayangnya tidak," katanya yang membuat Vier Girl menjadi masam.

Gadis berusia 30 tahun itu benar-benar dipusingkan dengan penolakan kerja sama ini dari anak asuhnya. Oh ayolah, lagipula ini tidak berkali-kali. Hanya beberpa hari saja mereka bertemu, pikir Shizune jengkel.

Shizune sendiri sebenarnya tahu alasan utama Vier Girl sangat anti terhadap Dark Moon. Setidaknya lupakanlah sebentar tentang kejadian itu, batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Shizune tersenyum tipis. Ah, Naruto memang pengertian dibalik wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino, berharap perkiraannya salah.

"Kita menerima kerja sama ini," seru Naruto datar. "Suka atau tidak suka ini perintah." sambungnya dingin dan penuh penekanan.

Ketiga sahabatnya dan Shizune menelan ludahnya gugup. Jika sudah seperti ini maka keputusan Naruto tak terbantahkan.

 ***oOo***

Sasuke dan sahabatnya berjalan angkuh memasuki ruangan VIP di sebuah restoran mewah siang ini dengan kacamata hitam yang terpasang diatas hidungnya yang mancung, kaus oblong warna putih, hoodie berwarna biru _navy,_ dan celana jeans hitam juga _sneakers_ berwarna senada.

Mereka berempat duduk dihadapan empat gadis yang juga berpakaian tertutup.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Neji angkuh.

Shion mendengus keras karenanya. Dengan ketus ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Neji.

"Ini tentang kerja sama kita dalam video klip kali ini." jawabnya ketus.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh, "Aku tak menyangka akhirnya kalian mengakui kehebatan kami." ujarnya sombong.

Personil Vier Girl memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengus keras.

"Kau pikir kami akan dengan mudah bekerja sama dengan kalian? Cih, jangan harap." kata Neji sinis yang diangguki Kiba yang menatap Vier Girl remeh.

Shion mengepalkan tangannya, begitupun anggota Vier Girl yang lain, terkecuali Naruto yang masih menampilkan raut muka datarnya.

"Kau pikir kami menyukainya? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi ini atas permintaan _manager_ kami. Tidak mungkin kami menolak hanya karena persaingan kita." tukas Shion tajam. Gadis yang biasanya anggun dan halus ini terlihat berveda dari biasanya. Oh, jangan lupakan setiap menatap Neji entah mengapa emosi Shion selalu tersulut.

"Dan aku yakin, kalian pasti menolak mentah-mentah kerja sama ini dihadapan _manager_ yang telah berperan penting dalam pencapaian karir kalian itu." ujar Ino sinis dan tajam.

Ekspresi personil Dark Moon mengeras, terkecuali Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan raut datarnya.

"Jangan seenaknya berbicara, Nona." kata Neji penuh penekanan. Begitupun Kiba dan Shikamaru yang memandang sengit kearah empat gadis berambut pirang dihadapan mereka.

"Bukankah itu memang kenyataannya, kan?" tanya Shion sinis.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah jengah melihat pertengkaran mereka akhirnya angkat bicara dengan suara yang tajam.

"Baiklah." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keenam pemuda pemudi itu menoleh kearah _leader_ mereka yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian dengan negosiasi ini?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke seolah menanyakan hal yang sama.

Personil Vier Girl menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya, pertemuan ini memang bertujuan untuk bernegosiasi. Tapi yang terjadi malah adu mulut antara mereka dan personil Dark Moon.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Jadi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Hn?" gumamnya bertanya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin bicara, bicara yang benar. Jangan gunakan bahasa alienmu." dengus Naruto sinis.

"Memang apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Suhu dalam ruangan VIP yang kedap suara itu sontak menurun drastis akibat aura keduanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin begitupun Sasuke yang balas menatapnya datar.

Ino berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana sedingin Antartika ini. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Bukankah kita disini akan bernegosiasi?" cicit Ino.

Naruto yang melihat anggota grupnya ketakutan menghela napas panjang dan mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau benar," ujar Naruto dan menatap Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh,

"Tak masalah." jawabnya yang membuat anggota grupnya membelalakan matanya.

Kiba hendak melayangkan protesnya, namun dalam sekejap bibirnya terkatu rapat saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tak ada penolakan." ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan masing-masing untuk berjabat tangan.

"Deal." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

 ***oOo***

 **Bersambung~**

 ***Sedikit pemberitahuan:**

Jika _kalian_ memang tidak memyukai cerita yang ku buat. Setidaknya berkritiklah dan jangan me- _review_ dengan bahasa yang TIDAK SOPAN.

Bayangkan jika _kalian_ yang berada di posisiku. Bagaimana kalau cerita yang _kalian_ buat capek-capek dikomen dengan bahasa yang sungguh Tidak Sopan? Kesal, kan? Begitu juga aku.

Memang menurut _kalian_ itu gampang membuat cerita? Kenyataannya tuh susah! Tapi _kalian_ Mr/Mrs. Guest seenak jidatnya mengkritik orang.

 _Kalian_ bersekolah bukan? Apa _kalian_ sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara mengkritik? Buka buku pelajaran _kalian_ dan pelajari lagi.

Aku mengabaikan _dia_ karena masih ada review positif kalian. Aku akui tulisanku tidak seberapa tapi hargailah.

 **Maaf karna harus liat curhatan author ya XD**


	4. You Scared Me in the Late Fall

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, this story purely of my thingking**

 **Pair: SasuFemNaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Femnaru!, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **• Winter Love •**

 **Bab 3: You Scared Me in the Late Fall**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

Tatapan Naruto menerawang menatap pemandangan didepan dari balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada setiap kenangan yang ia lewati sebelum menjadi seorang 'bintang'. Kenangan indah maupun kenangan buruk menari-nari didalam kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal saat satu kenangan buruk terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Kematian ibu asuhnya—Chiyo saat akhir musim gugur karena menyelamatkan dirinya dari mobil truk yang hendak menabrak tubuhnya yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

Sejak awal, Naruto kecil merasa asing dalam keluarganya. Ditambah kematian Chiyo saat menyelamatkannya membuatnya semakin dikucilkan dari keluarganya sendiri. Keceriaan yang dulu melekat padanya kini terlepas seiring berjalannya waktu. Hal itulah yang membuat ia menjadi dingin, kaku, dan tak tersentuh.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpaku pada kenangan buruknya itu. Namun tak lama ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengenyahkan kenangan yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat untuk pergi selamanya. Suara helaan napas keras terdengar setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan keras dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Naruto pikir itu karena identitasnya sudah diketahui. Karena bagaimanapun dia hanya mengenakan _jeans_ hitam, _tank top_ putih, dan sebuah blazer kuning lemon yang membungkus badan ramping nan mungilnya. Hal itu akan sangat memudahkan orang-orang mengenalinya, ditambah rambut pirang panjangnya yang terekspos. Tapi melihat arah pandangan orang-orang membuat matanya membelalak seketika saat sadar ada seorang anak kecil berjongkok di tengah jalan, hendak mengambil bola yang tengah dimainkannya. Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya ke kiri. Terlihat sebuah mobil box berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sekelebat ingatan saat Chiyo memyelamatkannya terlintas di kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya bergerak untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

Naruto langsung mendekap erat tubuh anak itu. Telinganya bisa mendengar jelas suara jeritan orang-orang dan klakson mobil itu. Dia memejamkan mata, siap untuk menahan rasa sakit yang akan menyerangnya.

Apakah ia akan mati sekarang? Di jalan ini pada akhir musim gugur? Jika jawabannya adalah ya, tidak apa. Asalkan anak ini bisa selamat, nyawa pun akan kupertaruhkan, tekad Naruto dalam hati.

Semakin dekat mobil itu, semakin mengerat pelukan Naruto pada anak itu. Ah, apa mungkin ini yang dirasakan Chiyo dulu? Pikir Naruto miris. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong sangat keras. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa sedang didekap. Rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman. Apa aku sudah mati? Batin Naruto.

"Jangan menutup matamu terus, Dobe!" tukas seseorang yang mendekap Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa tadi adalah suara malaikat yang menjemputnya? Rasanya dia kenal dengan suara itu. Mengumpulkan kekuatannya sejenak dan mulai membuka kedua kelopak mata seputih susunya. Entah apa lagi yang bisa membuat Naruto terkejut hari ini, matanya membulat saat tahu siapa orang yang kini berada diatasnya selain anak yang diselamatkannya.

"Kau?!"

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengeratkan topi yang tengah dikenakannya saat bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di telinganya. Dia melirik pada sekelilingnya. Ternyata benar, orang-orang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dalam hati dia berdecih, kalau buka karena Kiba, dia tidak mungkin dalam posisi seperti saat ini. Sialan kau Kiba! Tunggu saja pembalasanku! Umpat Sasuke.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke bersikap biasa. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Bersiul pelan saat angin menerpa wajahnya. Kedua netra kelamnya yang tajam menatap datar jalan di depannya dibalik kacamata hitam. Kerutan muncul di dahinya saat mendengar suara jeritan dari orang yang tengah berkerumun tak jauh dari tempatnya. Penglihatannya bergulir mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Disana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak. Beberapa meter dari tempat keduanya, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju pada dua sosok di tengah jalan itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Entah ada dorongan apa, Sasuke berlari menghampiri keduanya. Ia merasa tak asing dengan gadis pirang itu. Tapi siapa? Entahlah. Yang jelas instingnya bergerak sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya. Beruntung kelajuan lari Sasuke sepadan dengan para atlet. Sedetik kemudian gadis pirang dan anak itu masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mendorong dirinya kuat untuk menghindar dari mobil box yang kini semakin dekat itu.

Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kepala gadis itu. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di tangannya, tapi tak dipedulikannya. Sasuke mendengkus saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis yang diselamatkannya.

"Jangan menutup matamu terus, Dobe!" tukasnya datar.

Kernyitan di dahi Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Pikirnya. Apa mungkin gadis bodoh ini berpikir kalau ia sudah mati? Ck, menggelikan, gumam Sasuke sinis, dalam hati. Perlahan, Sasuke memandang kelopak mata seputih susu milik Naruto mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang iris safir menawan yang entah terasa menghanyutkannya ke dalam lautan.

"Kau?!" pekik Naruto. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya saat sadar akan posisinya. Dia berdeham dan berbicara dengan nada yang terasa aneh di pendengarannya, "Tolong, menyingkirlah."

Sasuke tersentak. Ah, kenapa dia masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa bergerak kalau tangannya saja masih digunakan sebagai tumpuan kepala Naruto?

"Aku tak bisa bangun, Dobe," seru Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tanganku menjadi penyangga kepalamu." ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak. Ah, pantas saja tidak terasa sakit ataupun perih. Ternyata tangan Sasuke menahan kepalanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan tangan Sasuke?

"Baiklah," gumam Naruto pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit hingga tangan Sasuke tak lagi berada di bawah kepalanya. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas aspal.

"Bangunlah!" suruh Sasuke saat dia telah duduk di samping tubuh Naruto. Sasuke membantu Naruto saat anak yang ditolong gadis itu enggan melepas cengkramannya dari Naruto. Namun dengan halus, Naruto meminta anak itu untuk melepaskannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tertegun, tak menyangka kalau Naruto yang ia tahu sangat dingin dan kaku berbicara lembut untuk pertama kali di telinganya.

"Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi," gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto setelah dia mendudukkan diri.

"Tidak." balas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak yang diselamatkannya. "Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto selembut mungkin.

"Udon." jawab anak bernama Udon itu sambil terisak kecil.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Naruto saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Udon.

"A-aku takut... mati." lirihnya.

Naruto tersentak. Senyum tipis muncul di bibir merahnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Udon. "Hey, kematian orang itu sudah ditakdirkan. Begitupun cara mereka mati. Jangan takut. Selama kau selalu berbuat baik di dunia ini, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan balasan setimpal atas kebaikanmu. Rasa sakit kematian pun tak akan berarti kalau kau akan mendapatkan balasan itu. Kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Udon mengangguk. Dengan senang hati dia memberikan sapu tangan yang diulurkan Naruto. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." ucapnya tulus pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." balas Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menimpalinya dengan gumaman tak jelasnya.

"Aku pergi bermain lagi, _Nee-san, Nii-san_." pamit Udon.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat, jangan pergi ke tengah jalan tanpa adanya orang dewasa yang mendampingimu!" tegas Naruto. Anggukkan mantap dari Udon cukup membuatnya senang. Ia tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Sekarang Udon selamat karena dia dan Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Tapi jika kembali terulangi, entah Sasuke ataupun Naruto bisa menyelamatkannya lagi atau tidak.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian tangan Udon. Kedua manik safirnya menatap ke arah punggung tangan Sasuke. Memekik pelan saat melihat tangan pemuda itu lecet. "Kau terluka!" pekuk Naruto.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Karena terlalu hanyut melihat Naruto, membuatnya tidak ingat akan luka di tangannya. Bola mata sehitam arahnya melirik singkat pada punggung tangannya. Mengendikkan bahu sambil berujar, "Bukan masalah."

Naruto memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. Memang hanya lecet, tapi jika tidak segera diobati lukanya bisa infeksi. "Kau harus segera diobati. Memang lukanya kecil, tapi jika sudah infeksi kau sendiri yang akan kesakitan." tutur Naruto. Dia menatap heran Sasuke saat pria itu memakaikan kacamata hitam yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Orang-orang akan mengenali kita jika kau tak memakainya," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang dipakainya. Beruntung kacamata mereka kuat dan tidak mudah pecah. Kalau tidak, mungkin awak media akan gempar dengan kejadian ini.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari blazer-nya. "Akan kubalut sementara sampai kau diobati." ujar Naruto sambil membalut punggung tangan Sasuke. Beruntung dia selalu membawa dua sampai tiga sapu tangan. Sehingga bisa membalut kedua punggung tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Nak, apa kalian terluka?" sahut seorang wanita setelah tersadar dari kejadian tadi. Wanita itu menghampiri keduanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi dia terluka," tunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengobati lukanya." ajak wanita itu.

Naruto mengerjap. "Bolehkah?" Anggukkan dari wanita berambut biru pendek itu membuat Naruto senang. Sepertinya ia mulai menanggalkan sisi tak tersentuhnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto, "Kau harus ikut! Tidak ada bantahan!" tegas Naruto datar saat Sasuke hendak menyela.

Sasuke terdiam. Lidahnya mendadak kelu saat ini. Kalimat yang sedikit lagi terlontar harus kembali ia telan kala melihat tatapan tajam Naruto. Memang tatapan Naruto tidak seperti ayahnya, tapi lebih seperti ibunya. Tatapan yang sama yang diberikan ibunya padanya jika ia hendak membantah.

"Baiklah." sahut Sasuke malas.

 **Skip Time**

"Bagaimana lukanya, Konan- _san_?" tanya Naruto.

Konan tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lukanya tidak dalam," terangnya. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki keberanian untuk menyelamatkan anak tadi?" tanya Konan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto tertegun. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Konan akan menanyakan hal itu. Raut cemasnya berubah menjadi datar. "Aku tidak tahu." ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku telah menyinggungnya," gumam Konan tak enak. Pandangannya kini jatuh pada Sasuke. Dengan kesal ia memukul kepala Sasuke pelan. "Kenapa tadi kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, huh?!" ketus Konan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Terserahku," seru Sasuke enteng, "lagipula, Naruto akan menanyakan banyak hal jika dia tahu kalau kau dan aku saling mengenal." sambungnya yang semakin membuat Konan geram.

Konan sangat ingin mencoret kata 'dingin' dan 'kaku' yang tersemat pada Sasuke dari pada netizen. Oh, ayolah, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya, batin Konan. Menyebalkan dan arogan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Batin Konan lagi, geram.

Kalau bukan idola yang bernaung di bawah agensi Akatsuki milik kekasihnya; Yahiko, sungguh Konan akan menendangnya. Mungkin sampai mengelilingi bumi tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, pikir Konan. Lagipula Sasuke pintar. Dengan begitu _tendangan perjalanannya_ bisa dibuat jurnal oleh pemuda itu. Bisa saja hasil dari _penelitian_ yang Sasuke lakukan bisa menimbulkan sebuah hipotesis baru tentang keadaan bumi. Patut dicoba! ujar Konan dalam hati.

"Oh ya, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Konan ambigu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap bingung Konan yang kini menaik-turunkan alis wanita itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya risih. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Konan berdecak, "Tentu saja mengenai hal tadi!" balasnya ketus, "biasanya kau tidak akan peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Bahkan jika ada kecelakaan beruntun, meteor jatuh, dan banjir tiba-tiba di depanmu kau tidak akan peduli. Tetapi kenapa dengan Naruto berbeda? Apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui, hm? Ayo, cepat katakan!" cecar Konan tanpa henti.

Sasuke berdeham. Ia mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila saat kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi. Sasuke tak bisa melupakan betapa halusnya rambut pirang panjang milim Naruto. Bola mata safirnya yang mempesona, bibir mungil berwarna merah alami yang menggoda, senyumnya yang menawan, dan sisi lain dari Naruto yang begitu lembut. Rasanya dia ingin memiliki semua itu untum dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Agaknya dia harus membuat lebih dari seribu cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto yang tak tersentu. Sasuke tercenung. Kenapa hal itu melintas di kepalanya? Ah, sepertinya dia sudah gila karena memikirkan Naruto, pikir Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ia menggeleng pelan yang membuat Konan terkikik.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke sadar. Ada perasaan takut akan kehilangan dalam dirinya. Rasa takut yang dibuat Naruto padanya. Rasa takut yang muncul seiring angin musim dingin mulai berhembus. Membawa topeng Naruto untuk seperkian menit hingga membuatnya tahu sisi lain dari Naruto. Gadis itu, seolah sengaja membuat topeng dingin dan tak tersentuh itu. Dinding tak kasat mata yang dibuatnya terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke susah menggapainya yang berada di puncak.

Naruto telah berhasil membuatnya takut di akhir musim gugur. Dan Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, rasa takut itu akan hilang karena dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

 **To be continue**

 **Huah, akhirnya bisa update nih chapter. Makasih banget buat kalian yang selalu dukungnunggu cerita ini. Bahkan aku sempat ada pemikiran untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Tapi melihat respon kalian yang begitu baik membuatku menjadi semangat kembali. Maka dari itu aku mengucapakan,**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA MEMBUAT SEMANGATKU KEMBALI!**

 **Maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian. Tapi aku selalu baca kok**

 **Oh ya, mungkin ada yang ingin kenal lebih sama aku bisa PM atau add line-ku: @airina_raghisa**

 **Jangan lupa baca juga cerita aku yang lain; Flowers Wilted**

 **Semoga terhibur dengan chap kali ini, ya**

 **Regards,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


	5. Membaik?

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, this story purely of my thinking.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

 **Pair: SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Gender switch, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **• Winter Love •**

 **Chapter 4: Membaik?**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

Sesi latihan vokal untuk video klip terbaru milik mereka kali ini berjalan cukup baik. Walaupun ada beberapa pertengkaran kecil yang menghiasi kedua kelompok idol itu. Terkadang mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam, cibiran, dan aura permusuhan yang nyata.

Asuma dan Shizune yang merupakan _manager_ mereka menghela napas lelah. Mereka cukup beruntung karena pemimpin dari kedua kelompok itu tidak ikut terlibat dalam pertengkaran anak TK di depan keduanya. Baik Asuma maupun Shizune tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau keduanya ikut bertengkar. _Masalah besar_ , batin keduanya kompak.

"Aku seperti seorang ayah yang memiliki banyak anak berusia 5 tahun," keluh Asuma jengkel. Anak asuhnya yang biasa bersikap dewasa selalu berubah kekanak-kanakkan bila berdekatan dengan personil Vier Girl.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai latihanmu, Asuma- _san_. Kudengar istrimu tengah hamil tua," timpal Shizune sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah merana Asuma.

"Kuharap anakku tidak seperti mereka!" rapal Asuma berulang-ulang, yang mengundang kikikan geli dari Shizune.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan manager mereka, hanya diam di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, namun segera ia alihkan saat pemuda itu menatapnya balik.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" desis Naruto kesal. Sudah lebih dari satu jam teman-temannya bercekcok mulut dengan personil Dark Moon dengan topik yang berganti-ganti. Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya saat teman-temannya malah memprotes karena ia menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Bukankah seharusnya mereka berterima kasih padanya karena telah membuat mereka terhindar dari hipertensi jika terlalu banyak marah? _Dasar aneh_ , cibir Naruto dalam hati. Walau tak dipungkiri, kalau orang-orang yang ia sebut aneh itu adalah teman-temannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menghentikannya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh ketika Naruto mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Bukankah pertengkaran itu bisa jadi tontonan gratis untuk kita?" tambahnya sambil menyeringai, mengejek teman-temannya yang menahan kekesalan karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapannya.

"Dan membuat telingaku berdengung? Tidak, terimakasih," balas Naruto datar. "Lagipula, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada menonton pertengkaran mereka," sambungnya monoton.

"Pekerjaan apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, dan berbisik lirih tepat di telinga kanan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku menghajarmu," desis Naruto dingin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan memukul tepat di perut Sasuke. Sontak kejadian itu membuat mereka yang melihatnya membolakan mata serempak.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia akui, tinjuan Naruto cukup menyakitkan. Bahkan teman-temannya pun ikut meringis kesakitan seolah mereka pun menerima pukulan telak dari Naruto.

"Untuk membalas perbuatanmu tempo hari itu," jawab Naruto tenang tanpa ada mimik rasa bersalah. Namun terlihat jelas tangannya mengepal dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga membuat Naruto marah dan memukulnya? Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan muncul. Ah, Sasuke tahu. Setelah keluar dari klinik kecil milik Konan, Sasuke pikir Naruto meninggalkannya. Ternyata gadis itu menunggunya di luar klinik dengan aura dan tatapan menyedihkan. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin menghibur gadis itu, walau dia sangsi ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan sesuai dugaannya.

Sasuke menyesal karena telah mencoba menghibur seorang wanita, apalagi kalau itu Naruto. Biasanya, orang akan mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan orang lain yang tengah dirundung perasaan gelisah, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Naruto naik darah seketika.

 ** _"Sudahlah. Jangan memasang ekspresi dan aura seperti itu, Dobe! Kalau kau tetap melakukannya, kebodohanmu semakin terlihat."_**

Alhasil, Naruto yang kesal memukul telak perut Sasuke, kemudian berbalik dengan cepat. Menghentakkan kakinya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa tahu kalau ada kulit pisang di depannya. Akibatnya, gadis pirang itu nyaris terjerembab jika saja Sasuke telat menahannya.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan seorang Naruto saat itu. Hembusan napasnya yang wangi dengan aroma jeruk, bola mata safirnya yang jernih, dan bibir mungil nan merahnya mengundang bibir Sasuke untuk bertemu. Dan Sasuke berjanji, dia tidak akan pernah mencoba mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Naruto jika masih ingin melihat indahnya dunia yang fana ini.

"Kenapa kau melamun?!" bentak Naruto kesal. Wajahnya merah padam, entah karena apa. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang mengingat kejadian itu?" selidik Naruto tepat sasaran.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Tatapan tajam Naruto hampir menyamai tatapan Fugaku—ayahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat air mukanya terlihat tenang. "Tidak," sahutnya pendek.

Mata Naruto menyipit. Tapi tak lama gadis itu berdiri tegak. "Bagus kalau begitu," ujarnya kemudian, "karena kalau kau mengingatnya, aku tak akan segan menghancurkan pedang kesatriamu!" tambahnya dengan aura gelap.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa melirik ke belakang sedikitpun. Menutup pintunya kasar hingga nyaris membuat engselnya terlepas. Ino dan kedua temannya yang lain saling melempar pandang, sebelum akhirnya ketiganya ikut pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Kiba penasaran sesaat setelah Naruto dan ketiga temannya pergi. Pemuda itu mencomot _cookies_ coklat di toples yang diletakkan di atas meja sambil menatap lurus Sasuke. "Aku lihat Naruto marah sekali padamu," sambungnya dengan mulut penuh.

Sasuke menghela napas mendapat banyak tatapan ingin tahu padanya. "Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi," katanya datar yang mengundang helaan napas kecewa orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Dan itu semua karena kau, Kiba!" lanjut Sasuke tiba-tiba, tajam dan menusuk.

"Eh, aku?" beo Kiba.

"Kalau saja kau tidak meninggalkanku, pasti hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" tukas Sasuke tajam. Tapi dalam hati, ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kiba. Kalau Kiba tak meninggalkannya di toko kue yang dikunjunginya hari itu untuk memenuhi permintaan ibunya yang mendadak ingin kue dari sana, mungkin Naruto tidak akan selamat dari bahaya yang mengancamnya kala itu. _Setidaknya ada kebaikan di balik perbuatan buruk Kiba_ , batin Sasuke.

Kiba meringis pelan, menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal kala mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. _Tatapan seorang Uchiha memang bagus untuk mengintimidasi_! rutuk Kiba dalam hati.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau meminta maaf kepada Naruto nanti," saran Asuma setelah mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Pria itu menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke sambil berujar dengan nada menasehati. "Perlu kau ketahui, wanita sangat menyeramkan saat marah."

"Pernah mengalaminya?" tanya Neji pada Asuma.

"Ya, istriku," balas Asuma pendek. Ia melepas napas lelah sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan membuat istriku marah lagi hingga menghukumku—"

"Sepertinya Anda akan mendapatkannya lagi, Asuma- _san_." potong Shizune cepat. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menggoyangkan ponsel yang digenggamnya. Terlihat sederet angka dan kalimat terpampang dengan jelas di layar _flat_ yang menyala itu.

" _Shit_! Kenapa kau mengangkatnya, Shizune?!" teriak Asuma frustasi.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Asuma- _san_! Aku hanya kasihan melihat layar ponselmu yang terus menyala dan bergetar tanpa suara. Sedangkan pemiliknya tengah menasehati anak-anaknya yang nakal," kilah Shizune. Ia menjeda untuk mengambil napas, kemudian kembali berbicara. "Istrimu sepertinya sangat marah karena aku yang mengangkat teleponnya. Dia mematikannya sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan tak lama kemudian pesan ini datang," jelas Shizune panjang. Shizune meletakkan kembali ponsel Asuma ke atas meja, sedangkan pemilik ponsel itu sendiri menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Shizune harap, Kurenai tidak akan salah paham terhadapnya. _Mood wanita hamil memang mengerikan_ , batin Shizune lelah.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung _manager_ -nya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa melihat nasib Asuma. Baru saja pria itu menasehati Sasuke agar tidak membuat masalah dengan wanita, ternyata dia sendiri harus menangani kemarahan istrinya yang tengah hamil dengan _mood_ yang mudah berubah-ubah. "Bersabarlah, Paman Asuma. Setidaknya—"

"Jangan panggil aku 'paman'. Aku belum setua itu!" sergah Asuma cepat.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," kata Kiba menyerah. Bungsu Inuzuka itu memandang teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seolah tak terganggu dengan raungan keputusasaan Asuma.

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi juga ia akan kembali ceria," sahut Shikamaru datar, seakan mengerti akan arti tatapan Kiba.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku pernah melihatnya. Dan aku berani bersumpah, kau tidak akan pernah mau melihat _manager_ kita itu merayu istrinya," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Kau benar-benar pernah melihatnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Biasa, tetangga," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Berapa langkah?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Satu kilometer!" tukas Shikamaru datar, lalu mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Kalau jaraknya satu kilometer masih bisa disebut tetangga, ya?" tanya Kiba pada Neji dan Sasuke. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

 **oOo**

"Hey, Naruto! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan lagi?!" teriak Ino yang kesusahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jangan ikuti aku," tukas Naruto dingin.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah?" sahut Temari cepat yang menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian kembali berjalan, namun lebih pelan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu," ucap Naruto yang tidak membuat Temari puas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengusikmu sampai kau mau menjelaskannya!" putus Ino sambil berjalan di depan Naruto, kemudian berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh!" desis Naruto pada Ino, namun tak digubris oleh si empu. Pandangan Naruto menyapu keadaan sekeliling. "Hentikan apapun yang tengah kau lakukan. Itu membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian!" ketus Naruto.

"Bukankah setiap saat kita selalu menjadi pusat perhatian? Kenapa harus takut?" Shion bersedekap. Sifat anggunnya tengah ia tinggalkan karena dia sendiri memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang sama seperti teman-temannya.

"Kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara," kata Naruto datar.

"Baik, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya!" keukeuh Ino keras kepala.

Naruto mendengkus pelan. Gadis itu memandang sekeliling, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun menuju sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langkahnya terus diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Kau kenapa tadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi di antara kau dan Sasuke? Apa hubungan kalian sudah membaik? Mengapa tadi aku melihat kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar? Atau jangan-jangan kalian memang sepasang kekasih tapi berpura-pura menjadi _rival_? Ayo! Cepat katakan sesuatu!" cecar Ino tanpa henti, membuat Naruto, Temari, dan Shion _speechless_ sambil memandangnya datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kalau kau terus bicara?!" dengkus Naruto sinis.

Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari nyengir lebar. "Habisnya, aku penasaran dengan kejadian tadi. Kalian—hmmph."

" _Stop_!" seru Temari cepat dengan tangan yang menutup mulut Ino. Sontak Ino melotot padanya, sedangkan Shion hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ino, aku tahu kalau mulut ini adalah milikmu," Temari membuka bekapannya sambil menunjuk mulut Ino menggunakan telunjuknya, "tapi bisakah untuk beberapa menit kemudian kau menguncinya dulu?" Temari tersenyum penuh arti. Menimbulkan anggukkan cepat dari Ino.

"Bagus," puji Temari tenang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Jadi, masih mau dengar?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Tentu!" kompak Shion dan Temari, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Tempo hari itu, aku dan Sasuke mengalami sedikit kecelakaan," ujar Naruto membuka ceritanya. Gadis itu menceritakan garis besar ceritanya. Terlalu malas dan panjang jika dijabarkan. Lagipula yang mereka inginkan alasan kenapa dia marah, bukan? Namun ekspresi wajahnya menggelap saat ia berada di puncak permasalahannya. Naruto menceritakannya dengan suara geram tertahan dan raut wajah datar.

Ino bergidik. Jujur saja, ia ingin menyela agar Naruto menurunkan intensitas aura gelap yang mengintimidasinya. Rasanya bernapas pun susah. Tapi Ino terlalu takut. Nyalinya menciut saat Naruto menyapu pandangan ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ino bersyukur karena tatapan tidak bisa membakar, karena kalau bisa, ia dan kedua sahabatnya sudah pasti hangus terbakar saat ini juga. Satu hal yang Ino tahu; Naruto kini marah besar.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang Sasuke menci—" ucapan Temari langsung terpotong begitu saja ketika bola matanya ditatap tajam oleh Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu ribut. Banyak yang memperhatikan kita semua," timpal Shion pelan. Gadis itu memang paling mengerti keadaan. Tidak seperti Ino ataupun Temari yang kadang langsung bertindak spontan, meski Temari tidak separah Ino.

Temari mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan maaf yang hanya dibalas anggukkan samar dari Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sekuat tenaga ia menekan nada suaranya supaya tidak terlalu tinggi ataupun terlalu rendah.

Naruto menghela napas pendek, "Tentu saja aku menamparnya," katanya tenang. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Bagiku, dia sudah keterlaluan!" tambah Naruto tegas.

Naruto tidak terima ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh pemuda berambut aneh seperti pantat unggas itu. Sasuke harus membayar lebih akibat dari perbuatannya. Bahkan tinjuannya tadi belum seberapa dengan harga dirinya yang ternodai oleh _paruh unggas_ brengsek itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Ino meneguk ludahnya paksa ketika sahabat-sahabatnya memandangnya datar. "K-kenapa?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

Ketiga gadis berambut pirang seperti Ino itu berdecak pelan. Apa otak Ino tak bisa menarik kesimpulan sedikitpun? Bukankah sudah jelas jawaban dari pertanyaannya?

Temari memijat pangkal hidungnya keras hingga nyaris meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Ia harap dengan cara itu rasa sakit di kepalanya hilang. Menghadapi Ino yang sedang dalam mode 'penyambungan' memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra. Temari juga berharap, di dalam diri Ino tetdapat alter-ego yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Setidaknya saat penjelasan seperti ini, ia dan Shion tidak perlu kembali menjelaskan maksud Naruto. Karena 'Ino' bisa menangkap inti informasi yang didengarnya dalam waktu cepat.

Shion melirik ke arah Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat tinggi. Shion mengangguk pelan yang menuai dengkusan dari Naruto.

"Tentu membalas perbuatannya dengan sangat menyakitkan!" seru Temari tiba-tiba yang menyentak Ino dan Shion dari dunianya masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Shion menangguk kecil setelah menguasai dirinya lagi. Gadis yang dijuluki _Haru_ itu menatap lurus Naruto yang memasang air muka tenang. "Ya, Sasuke harus mendapatkan balasan yang pantas."

"Kami akan membantumu, Naruto! Kau tenang saja, jika aku ikut campur maka semua permasalahan akan selesai!" sahut Ino berapi-api.

"Ya, selesai. Selesai dalam waktu yang sangat panjang!" dengkus Temari.

"Temari!" jerit Ino geram.

Shion terkekeh melihat interaksi para sahabatnya. Ino dan Temari memang selalu bertengkar jika berdekatan, tapi akan saling merindukan jika berjauhan. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah.

"Naruto," panggil Shion pelan dan hati-hati pada Naruto yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"A-apa kau akan mengundang orang tua serta kakak-kakakmu di konser peluncuran album baru kita?" tanya Shion hati-hati. Bagaimanapun ia tengah membahas hal tabu bagi Naruto.

Shion, Temari, dan Ino tahu betul mengenai masa lalu Naruto. Sebisa mungkin mereka mendorong Naruto supaya gadis itu terus melangkah maju. Menyokongnya dan memberi kehangatan yang Naruto inginkan. Sejak mereka tahu masa lalu Naruto, mereka berusaha mendekatkan kembali Naruto dan keluarganya. Namun hingga kini, tak ada sedikit kemajuan dari usaha mereka. Naruto terlalu keras kepala. Hatinya sudah membeku, dan sulit bagi _leader_ Vier Girl itu untuk mengabaikan luka hatinya. Keluarga Namikaze sendiri seolah tak mempedulikan Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto merasa bahwa kehadirannya memang tidak diharapkan.

"Meski aku undang sekalipun, mereka tidak akan pernah datang." Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar. Sedatar ekspresinya. "Bagi mereka, aku tak lebih dari hama yang mengganggu. Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi orang yang mereka harapkan. Jadi untuk apa mereka mempedulikanku?!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Shion kembali bicara.

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Lupakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di masa lalu. Karena kami hanya ingin hubunganmu dan keluargamu membaik." Shion tersenyum lembut.

Naruto melirik lewat bahunya. "Membaik?" beo Naruto. Ia tersenyum sinis, "Kalau memang mereka juga ingin hubungan kami membaik, seharusnya mereka juga berusaha sepertiku."

 **oOo**

 **TBC**

 **Sorry atas keterlambatan update-nya. Sebentar lagi, aku bakalan ujian akhir semester satu. Itupun kalau gak diundur. Apalagi tahun depan aku sibuk sama UN dan tetek-bengeknya. Mohon dimaklumi, ya** **:)**

 **Fyi, Naruto dan Sasuke di cerita ini emang dingin kayak es. Tapi gak terlalu irit kata. Ada kalanya mereka malas bicara jadi irit ngomongnya, tapi di beberapa situasi mereka akan bicara cukup panjang. Bukan nggak konsisten terhadap penokohannya, tapi emang dari awal udah gitu :)**

 **Jangan lupa baca cerita-cerita Airi yang lainnya**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D**

 **Regards,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


	6. Kakak-1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, this story purely of my thinking.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

 **Pair: SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Gender switch, Fem!Naru and Fem!Deidara, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **• Winter Love •**

 **Chapter 5.1: Kakak - 1**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

 **~oOo~**

Naruto menatap pigura di tangannya dengan tatapan datar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas dari balkon apartemennya—setelah ia meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya di kafe sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pikirannya melayang bebas, sebebas angin berembus yang tak pernah bisa dilihat orang-orang. Naruto kembali melihat foto dalam bingkai kayu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran yang rumit di sisinya.

Foto itu berisi gambar sebuah keluarga kecil yang namanya begitu dikenal banyak orang. Namikaze. Ya, foto itu adalah foto keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga yang namanya berada di depan nama Naruto. Nama sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang Naruto inginkan. Nama keluarga yang selalu menuntut Naruto untuk terlihat sempurna di mata orang-orang. Tak peduli bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk sekalipun.

Di foto itu, terlihat Minato dan Kushina duduk bersisian di sebuah kursi yang hanya mampu diisi oleh dua orang. Keduanya tersenyum tipis ke arah kamera, dengan aura kewibawaan yang terpancar dari keduanya. Di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka, dua orang pemuda berambut merah dengan potongan rambut berbeda berdiri dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Seolah memperlihatkan pada dunia, bahwa mereka bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Dan di belakang kursi yang ditempati pasangan Namikaze, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan menampilkan wajah datarnya. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan tak bercahaya. Seakan baginya, semua yang ada di sekelilingnya tak berarti apa-apa.

Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat kabar kesuksesan keluarganya semakin melejit dan akan dimuat di surat kabar. Bak roket yang terbang ke luar angkasa, nama mereka melambung tinggi di mata masyarakat. Apalagi kewibawaan dan keramahan mereka, semakin menyempurnakan hasil jerih payah yang mereka lakukan selama ini untuk mendapatkan tanggapan positif orang-orang.

Tapi, tak banyak yang tahu sisi gelap keluarga Namikaze. Dimana mereka mencampakkan seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Menganggapnya seolah tak pernah ada dan tidak memberikan apa yang harus mereka berikan padanya. Hingga gadis kecil itu beranjak dewasa dan ia berhasil menempatkan namanya di atas angin, mereka membuat skenario sempurna, seolah apa yang dicapainya adalah hasil campur tangan mereka.

Naruto meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Setiap kali mengingat bagaimana nasibnya yang kurang beruntung, seakan-akan ada ribuan jarum yang menghujam jantungnya. Membuatnya sulit hanya sekadar untuk bernapas sejenak. Sekuat tenaga, Naruto menahan air mata yang terkumpul di kedua bola matanya yang memanas. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, guna mencegah isakan kecil lolos dari mulutnya.

Kau hanyalah barang tak berguna di mata mereka. Jadi untuk apa air mata ini ingin jatuh? Naruto membatin frustrasi.

 _"Setidaknya cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Lupakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di masa lalu. Karena kami hanya ingin hubunganmu dan keluargamu membaik."_

Ucapan Shion kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kesalahan mereka begitu saja, sementara luka yang mereka buat sudah terlalu dalam dan sulit untuk diobati? Naruto bisa saja memberikan maaf pada mereka dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi, apa lukanya juga akan seperti itu? Apakah luka di hatinya akan sembuh begitu saja seperti Naruto yang bisa memaafkan perbuatan mereka?

Nyatanya, sekeras apapun kau mencoba, tetap saja hatimu tidak akan pernah berbohong dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Mulut bisa saja berkata dengan nada tulus, namun bisakah hati juga melakukannya?

 _"Dunia ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Apa yang ada di dunia ini selalu berbanding terbalik dengan semua yang kau pikirkan. Banyak rahasia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa kau ungkapkan. Begitu juga isi pikiran dan hati seseorang."_

Naruto mengenyahkan memori yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Masih segar di ingatannya siapa orang yang mengatakan itu. Kakaknya, atau lebih tepatnya kakak pertamanya.

Saat itu, Naruto kecil tengah menangis di taman belakang mansion Namikaze setelah dirinya dibentak habis-habisan oleh Kushina karena ketahuan mendapat nilai kecil saat ulangan harian di sekolahnya. Naruto yang saat itu sedang ingin sendiri di ayunan tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh kakak pertamanya. Dan kakaknya itu mengatakan kalimat panjang yang sulit dimengerti oleh dirinya kala itu, namun bisa diingatnya dengan baik.

Saat ia ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataan kakaknya, kakaknya itu malah langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan ia sendirian dalam kesepian yang meremukkan jiwa.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus kuat! Jangan biarkan orang lain melihat kelemahanmu! Karena, bisa saja mereka menggunakan kelemahan itu sebagai senjata utama untuk menyerangmu!"_

Lagi-lagi, perkataan kakaknya berputar di kepalanya. Bukan, kali ini bukan kakak pertamanya yang mengatakannya. Melainkan kakak keduanya. Sama seperti kakak pertamanya, kakak keduanya langsung meninggalkannya setelah memberinya kalimat yang sulit dimengerti.

Naruto memukul kepalanya menggunakan salah satu tangannya. Berusaha untuk mengusir semua kenangan yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat.

Satu isakan kecil lolos dari mulutnya. Percakapan singkat antara dirinya dan Shion mengenai keluarganya ternyata berefek besar terhadap dirinya.

 _"A-apa kau akan mengundang orang tua serta Kakak-kakakmu di konser peluncuran album baru kita?"_

Kakak. Ya, kakak. Apakah mereka ingat kalau mereka masih mempunyai adik, yaitu dirinya? Ataukah mereka sama saja seperti ayah dan ibunya yang tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya?

"Kakak …." lirih Naruto serak.

Bagaimana kabar mereka? Meskipun mereka sama saja seperti orang tuanya yang mengabaikannya, tapi setidaknya, mereka pernah memberinya kata-kata penyemangat, walau hanya satu kali. Dan Naruto sangat terharu hingga kini.

 **oOo**

Sementara itu, di belahan bumi yang lain, seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen penting di mejanya saat pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk beberapa kali.

"Tuan, ini aku, Yamato," kata seseorang yang mengaku bernama Yamato dari luar ruangan.

"Masuk!" perintah pemuda itu datar.

Tidak lama setelah perintah itu keluar, sesosok pria berambut coklat masuk sembari membawa sebuah _tab_ di tangannya. Pria itu membungkuk hormat beberapa detik sebelum kembali berdiri tegak untuk menghadap bos-nya.

"Tuan, rapat dengan perwakilan dari Power's Group akan dilaksanakan satu jam lagi," lapor Yamato sambil menatap lurus atasannya yang masih memperhatikan lebih layar laptop di depannya.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Sudah, Tuan Kurama. Semua persiapan sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu," terang Yamato tenang. Namun, sejurus kemudian, ekspresi mukanya berubah ketika ia kembali memanggil bos-nya. "Tuan Kurama …."

"Ada apa?" Kurama kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya dengan nada datar.

"Tiga hari lagi, Vier Girl akan merilis album terbarunya bersama Dark Moon. Selain itu, menurut kabar, jika album kali ini sukses besar, satu minggu dari peluncuran album baru tersebut, mereka akan mengadakan konser besar untuk merayakannya, sekaligus untuk kegiatan amal yang rutin mereka lakukan," jelas Yamato panjang. Dia mengambil napas sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Apa Tuan akan datang ke konser itu?"

Fokus Kurama yang tadinya tertuju pada layar laptopnya, kini teralih sepenuhnya kepada Yamato yang berdiri gugup di depannya. Embusan napas kasar terdengar dari mulutnya ketika ia hendak berbicara.

"Apa aku pantas untuk datang?" tanya Kurama pelan.

"Tentu, Tuan. Anda adalah kakak dari Nona Naruto, _leader_ Vier Girl. Tentu saja Anda harus datang!" tegas Yamato tanpa ada keraguan yang terselip di nada bicaranya.

Kurama menghela napas berat, "Kakak?" gumamnya pahit. Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa. "Apa aku pantas dipanggil 'Kakak' setelah semua yang kulakukan pada adikku?" katanya dengan suara tercekat.

Dalam pikirannya, terlintas adik kecilnya yang tersenyum, namun tak lama kemudian, senyum itu luntur tak berbekas. Dan itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Sebagai kakak, Kurama sudah gagal. Dia tidak bisa bersikap layaknya seorang kakak. Di saat di luar sana banyak kakak yang mati-matian menjaga adik-adiknya, sedangkan dia malah mencampakkannya. Ah, bukan adik-adiknya, tapi adik kecilnya. Hanya adik kecilnya yang ia abaikan, sementara yang satunya selalu ia perhatikan. Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil?

Yamato terdiam. Dirinya tidak tahu dan tidak bisa merespon perkataan Kurama. Pria itu membiarkan Kurama terus bicara, sementara ia memilih diam untuk memperhatikan.

"Aku sudah gagal, Paman. Aku tidak pantas dipanggil 'Kakak' oleh adikku, adik kecilku." Kurama memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Katakan Paman, apakah adil aku menyalahkan adik kecilku atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan, bahkan tidak ia ketahui. Apakah itu adil, Paman? Katakan apa itu adil?!" jerit Kurama frustrasi. Beruntung ruang kerja Kurama kedap suara. Kalau tidak, pasti banyak yang sudah mendengar jeritan kefrustrasian Kurama.

Yamato berjalan menghampiri Kurama. Menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu sembari memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk pemuda itu. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah padanya, seharusnya kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Bukan melarikan diri seperti ini." Yamato tersenyum tipis ketika Kurama mulai tenang. "Di mana Kurama yang kukenal? Kurama yang kukenal adalah dia yang pantang menyerah dalam meraih sesuatu. Bukan Kurama yang seperti ini."

Perlahan, Kurama bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Pemuda itu mengambil napas dan membuangnya beberapa kali.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yamato tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Kurama membuang napas lelah, "Terima kasih, Paman. Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" puji Kurama dengan satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Yamato tertawa pelan mendengar pujian dari bos yang sudah dianggapnya keponakannya sendiri.

"Paman, apa Sasori tahu kabar tentang Vier Girl yang tadi Paman sampaikan?" sahut Kurama cepat, membuat Yamato menghentikan tawanya.

"Sepertinya dia tahu," jawab Yamato acuh tak acuh.

Alis Kurama terangkat sebelah. "Bagaimana Paman bisa sangat yakin?"

Yamato menyeringai. Tangannya mengangkat ponsel hitam miliknya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang terpampang di layar _flat_ itu kepada Kurama.

 ** _Seniman Kebanggaan Jepang; Namikaze Sasori dikabarkan akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dalam waktu dekat ini._**

Kurama terkekeh cukup keras. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang kian menyendu bak langit kelabu.

 **oOo**

"Senior Sasori, apa kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?!" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi dengan menyisakan setengah bagian rambutnya. Poninya yang panjang menutupi salah satu matanya yang berwarna safir. Gadis itu melangkah cepat menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat di atas meja di depannya.

"Belum."

Jawaban yang sangat pendek itu sukses membuat si gadis mendengkus kesal. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu merebut alat yang ada di tangan Sasori dan berkacak pinggang saat pemuda itu menatapnya lurus.

"Apa, huh?!" seru Deidara galak. Segera ia melempar alat di tangannya ke sembarang arah kala Sasori hendak merebutnya. "Kau mau itu, kan?! Silahkan ambil sendiri!" ketus Deidara.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, "Kau ini kenapa, hm?" tanya Sasori lembut.

Deidara mendecih. Gadis itu menyeret kursi yang ada di pinggirnya dan mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi itu. " _Kenapa_ kau bilang?!" geram Deidara tertahan. Oke, mungkin dia terlalu kesal karena menghadapi sosok pemuda keras kepala yang cuek terhadap sekitarnya di depannya kini hingga ia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak memaki pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya harus apa?" Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya ketika Deidara melotot padanya.

"Kau ini niat tidak sih untuk pulang ke Jepang?!" kesal Deidara dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersiap?!" sentak Deidara lagi. Hilang sudah kesabarannya akibat kekasihnya. "Bukannya mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu ke Jepang, kau malah bercinta dengan boneka-boneka itu!" cibir Deidara seraya menunjuk ganas boneka-boneka setengah jadi di atas meja.

Sasori menghela napas lelah. Dirinya tahu betul penyebab Deidara marah, bahkan sebelum Deidara mengomelinya, dia sudah tahu tujuan kekasihnya datang ke ruangannya itu untuk apa. Tentang mengepak pakaian dan yang lainnya, Sasori sudah melakukannya dari jauh-jauh hari tanpa sepengetahuan Deidara. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Jepang. Namun seolah tidak berpihak padanya, hatinya itu malah menjerit frustrasi. Tidak siap bila harus kembali ke Jepang secepatnya, apalagi bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu menghantuinya oleh rasa bersalah. Ya, sayangnya sosok itu adalah adiknya. Adik yang selama ini ia campakkan dan tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan adikmu secepatnya?

Pertanyaan Deidara seolah menyentak Sasori dari lamunan. Pemuda itu kini menatap kekasihnya sendu. Tentu ia ingin segera bertemu adiknya, tapi hatinya benar-benar belum siap. Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Dan Deidara tahu, mengapa Sasori terlihat kacau seperti itu.

" _Hanī ..._ aku tahu kalau kau masih belum bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri atas kesalahanmu pada adikmu," ujar Deidara hati-hati. Dia tersenyum ketika Sasori memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti anak yang sedih karena kehilangan mainannya. "Tapi, bukankah kau ingin memeluk adik kecilmu itu? Dan kau pasti tahu kalau kau harus mendapatkan maafnya terlebih dahulu jika ingin memeluknya."

"Tapi Deidara, bagaimana caranya aku melakukannya?!" jerit Sasori sambil menahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Lagi-lagi Deidara tersenyum, begitu lembut dan hangat. "Gunakan hatimu. Beranikan dirimu. Tidak mudah memang, tapi kalau kau mau berusaha, aku yakin adikmu pasti akan memaafkanmu," kata Deidara tenang.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku bisa melakukannya? tanya Sasori lirih.

"Karena kau kekasihku. Dan aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja kau terlalu takut saat menatapnya. Takut jikalau ada bekas luka yang kau berikan. Itulah kau." Deidara menggenggam tangan Sasori dan meremasnya pelan. "Maka dari itu, singkirkan rasa takutmu. Orang yang berani sekalipun pasti mempunyai rasa takut, dan orang penakut pasti memiliki keberanian dalam dirinya. Ingat, orang yang kuat bukanlah mereka yang mampu menghadapi semuanya sendirian, tapi dia yang bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya yang membuatnya terdorong untuk terus melangkah maju meskipun masalah semakin bertambah berat. Aku juga akan terus berada di sampingmu untuk menemanimu. Karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada yang sendiri di dunia ini."

Sasori tersenyum hangat. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap puncak kepala kekasihnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan oleh kepalanya mengenai semua yang dikatakan Deidara padanya.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai asisten dan kekasihku." Sasori memeluk Deidara sembari mengusap rambut pirang Deidara yang mengingatkannya akan warna rambut adik kecilnya.

Deidara tersenyum kecil. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori yang membuatnya bisa mendengar irama detak jantung Sasori yang membuatnya tenang. "Dan aku beruntung dimiliki oleh pemuda baik sepertimu."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **1. _Hanī_ : Sayang**

 **Hai, hai! Masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini?**

 **Mungkin ini adalah update-an tercepat Airi di work ini XD**

 **Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya selama PAS, Mom gak ijinin aku main HP. Aku gak terlalu suka ngetik di komputer, gak bisa dibawa ke mana-mana kalau misal idenya muncul tiba-tiba. Gak kayak HP. Tapi ... akhir-akhir ini Mom ngancam bakal tarik semua fasilitas Airi kalau nilai Airi di semester ini turun T_T. Aish, malah jadi curhat..**

 **#maafkeun**

 **Semoga chapter ini dapat memuaskan kalian, ya...** **Oh ya, aku perkirakan sih cerita ini udah mau hampir konflik (spoiler dikit). Kalian bisa tebak-tebak gimana kelanjutannya mulai dari sekarang atau mungkin udah ada yang bisa tebak ke mana arahnya dari awal-awal cerita [mengingat ide cerita ini yang pasaran, hiks]**

 **Oke deh, udah banyak cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya yang tak terkira.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


	7. Kakak-2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, this story purely of my thinking.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

 **Pair: SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Gender switch, Fem!Naru and Fem!Deidara, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **• Winter Love •**

 **Chapter 5.2: Kakak - 2**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

 **~oOo~**

Pernahkah Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia membenci nama Uchiha? Kalau tidak, sekarang Sasuke akan mengatakannya. Bahwa ia benar-benar membenci Uchiha, tanpa terkecuali!

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _leader_ Dark Moon itu memakan makan malamnya dalam diam. Berusaha tak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Keadaan yang membuatnya muak.

"Bagaimana perkembangan proyek yang kau kerjakan, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap putra sulungnya lurus.

Itachi mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya pelan, lalu menelannya kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Baik, Ayah. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Bahkan, bisa dibilang proyek kali ini berkembang begitu pesat," jawabnya yang membuat rasa bangga membuncah di dada Fugaku.

"Bagus sekali. Kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan!" puji Fugaku, tersenyum tipis namun masih bisa dilihat orang lain yang ada di sana.

"Itachi memang anak yang hebat. Sejak kecil perangainya sudah terbentuk dengan baik. Maka dari itu, pantas kalau saat ini apapun yang dikerjakannya berbuah manis," timpal Mikoto dengan tatapan teduh yang dia layangkan pada anak sulungnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok dan garpu di tangannya. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat napasnya sedikit berat. Dia semakin menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap dengan cara itu perasaannya kembali membaik. Walau dia tidak yakin bisa.

Madara—Ayah dari Fugaku itu sadar dengan gerak-gerik cucunya, Sasuke. Tatapan tajamnya menyapu ke sekelilingnya. Terlihat di matanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto masih membanggakan Itachi, tanpa peduli air muka Sasuke yang keruh.

Madara menghela napas. Dia tahu arti dari air muka Sasuke. Itu adalah sarat kecemburuan. Madara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Fugaku dan Mikoto telah melakukan kesalahan. Bagaimana di saat acara keluarga seperti ini, keduanya hanya membanggakan Itachi? Madara akui, Itachi memang anak yang baik dan sangat membanggakan. Tapi, bukankah Sasuke juga sama? Bahkan jika dibandingkan, popularitas Sasuke lebih tinggi daripada Itachi. Banyak penghargaan bergengsi yang disabet Sasuke.

Madara juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki usaha sendiri. Yaitu mendirikan sebuah _resort_ dekat dengan pantai pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha yang dibuka untuk umum. _Resort_ itu cukup terkenal, namun tak banyak yang tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya dari _resort_ itu. Dan Madara adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang tahu fakta tentang pemilik _resort_ tersebut.

Apakah Madara merasa bangga? Tentu saja, iya. Bagaimana tidak bangga ketika cucu kesayangannya meraih kesuksesannya tanpa memakai embel-embel Uchiha? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, di balik kesuksesan Sasuke, ada nama Uchiha yang mengikutinya. Padahal, pencapaian yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah murni hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, tanpa ada campur tangan Uchiha.

Sekali lagi, Madara melepas napas berat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Madara dengan suara beratnya, sukses membuat Sasuke mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arahnya, begitupun keluarga Uchiha yang lain. "Kudengar, kau dan teman-temanmu akan meluncurkan album baru."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kakek tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sasuke datar, walau tak dipungkiri ada rasa senang membuncah di dadanya kala kakeknya bertanya.

Madara tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar membuatku bangga, Sasuke!" puji Madara terang-terangan yang membuat keluarganya yang lain, bahkan Sasuke juga terkejut. "Apalagi profesimu mengingatkanku akan sosok Izuna," lanjutnya dengan kekehan pelan.

Sontak, semua yang ada di sana membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Madara yang terkenal akan keinginannya membangga-banggakan Sasuke secara terang-terangan? Padahal menurut mereka, Itachi jelas lebih mengharumkan nama Uchiha.

"Apa yang Ayah katakan?" tanya Fugaku setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya. "Bukankah Itachi juga sangat membanggakan? Dia bahkan hampir menyamai kehebatan Ayah dalam dunia bisnis. Bahkan pasar saham di Jepang kini dikuasai oleh keluarga kita karena Itachi."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. _Mood_ -nya yang barusan membaik karena kakeknya lagi-lagi hancur setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang seolah merendahkannya. Tidak bisakah ayahnya itu meliriknya setelah semua yang dicapainya? Tidak bisakah Sasuke mendengar kata-kata pujian yang dilontarkan Fugaku khusus untuk dirinya?

Madara mendengkus, "Aku tahu itu, Fugaku." Tatapan tajam dia layangkan pada putra sulungnya. "Bukankah kau selalu melaporkan perkembangan seluruh perusahaan keluarga kita padaku, Shisui?" katanya yang kini memandang Shisui.

Shisui—Putra semata wayang mendiang Kagami, mengangguk samar ketika Madara mengalamatkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Dia tidak menyangka kakeknya ingin menghentikan pujian setinggi langit yang terus diberikan keluarga Uchiha lain kepada Itachi dengan memuji Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Selain itu, Madara juga menyamakan Sasuke dengan Izuna. Dimana semua orang tahu kalau Madara sangat menyayangi mendiang adiknya yang juga memiliki profesi yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Lihat?" Suara Madara kembali menyentak perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Aku memiliki mata, telinga, tangan, kaki, dan hidung di mana-mana. Tak peduli dia bawahanku atau bahkan keluargaku sendiri."

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang berani bersuara untuk menyela perkataan Madara.

Madara menghela napas, "Aku selalu memantau kalian tanpa kalian sadari," tukasnya pelan, "dan aku juga tahu jalan yang kalian pilih dalam meraih kesuksesan yang kalian punya saat ini," tambahnya tajam.

Nyali mereka mendadak menciut, terkecuali Sasuke. Lagipula, untuk apa ia takut? Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun dalam meraih _namanya_. Kalau pun iya dia melakukan kesalahan, tentu sebelum Madara menyinggungnya, Sasuke pasti lebih dulu mengatakannya.

"Aku kecewa karena ternyata kalian memakai nama Uchiha demi karir kalian!"

Lagi, suara Madara menyentak mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka Madara tahu mengenai hal itu. Mereka terlalu ceroboh hingga tak menyadari kalau Madara bisa melakukan hal yang di luar akal mereka.

Madara tersenyum sinis, "Aku selalu berharap kalian membesarkan nama Uchiha dimulai dari nol. Tapi kalian malah memakai cara instan dengan memakai nama Uchiha yang memang sudah besar."

Dalam hati, Shisui berdecak kagum. Kakeknya memang hebat dalam mengendalikan situasi. Bahkan dia juga sebenarnya merasa terintimidasi meskipun sudah tahu kalau semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah skenario yang dibuat Madara. _Well_ , bisa dibilang jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Shisui adalah orang terdekat Madara saat ini. Kakeknya lebih mempercayainya yang merupakan cucu dari anak keduanya, Kagami, dibandingkan Itachi yang merupakan anak dari putra sulung Madara, Fugaku.

Entah jelasnya karena apa Madara lebih mempercayainya, tapi satu hal yang Shisui tahu, kakeknya tidak menyukai sifat Fugaku. Sejak kecil, Fugaku selalu menilai tinggi dirinya dan apa yang dia miliki daripada orang lain. Hal itu dikarenakan Fugaku dididik keras oleh kakeknya—ayah dari Madara yang memiliki sifat sewenang-wenang. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang lebih dekat dengan istri Madara yang lembut. Sehingga Kagami memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan ibunya.

Sasuke yang sudah bosan dengan pembicaraan keluarganya ini memutuskan beranjak dari ruang makan yang terasa berat oleh aura intimidasi dari Madara. "Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucapnya monoton. Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang melangkah kala suara Itachi menghentikannya.

"Sasuke, tidak baik meninggalkan meja makan ketika semua orang sedang berkumpul!" tegur Itachi yang tidak dihiraukan adiknya.

"Sasuke!" tegur Fugaku keras, tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh putra bungsunya. "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Lihatlah, Kakakmu! Dia bahkan masih sempat memikirkanmu yang sulit diatur!"

"Biarkan saja, Fugaku. Biarkan dia kembali ke kamarnya," ujar Madara tenang sembari menyesap nikmat teh hangat di depannya.

"Tapi—" ucapan Fugaku terpotong ketika pria paruh baya itu melihat putra sulungnya mencegat langkah Sasuke.

"Kubilang jangan tinggalkan meja makan, Sasuke. Bahkan Ayah sudah menegurmu tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkannya!" Itachi berkata sedikit keras yang membuat Sasuke semakin muak.

"Lalu apa, hah?! Kau ingin aku diam melihat Ayah dan Ibu yang membangga-banggakanmu?!" sentak Sasuke yang mengagetkan semuanya. Suaranya terdengar menggelegar hingga para pelayan mampu mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Kau ingin aku melihat bagaimana Ayah memperlihatkan wajah bangganya terhadap dirimu? Kau ingin aku melihat bagaimana Ibu selalu menomorsatukan dirimu? Kau ingin aku melihat bagaimana tanggapan keluarga Uchiha yang lain ketika Ayah dan Ibu memujimu secara terang-terangan? Kau ingin aku melihat semua itu, kan?!" bentak Sasuke lebih keras lagi. Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Rasa sesak menyeruak, membuat matanya memanas.

Itachi terdiam, begitu juga Fugaku dan Mikoto, sementara Madara dan Shisui menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan kepadaku kalau kau lebih baik dariku? Iya, kan?!"

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap nanar keluarganya yang kini terdiam membatu, tidak seperti tadi yang berkoar-koar layaknya ayam yang baru saja bertelur.

Sasuke melayangkan tatapannya kepada Itachi. "Kau tahu? Kupikir kau adalah kakak yang ku idam-idamkan," bisik Sasuke yang nyaris tak bisa didengar. "Aku akui, kau memang membanggakan. Kau selalu saja bisa meraih semua yang kau inginkan dan mendapatkannya dalam waktu singkat. Tidak sepertiku yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan semua yang ku punya sekarang."

Sasuke melepas napas berat, "Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin mengakui satu hal," ucap Sasuke yang membangkitkan rasa penasaran semua yang mendengarnya, termasuk Itachi. "Aku iri padamu, Kak," bisik Sasuke parau.

Itachi membulatkan matanya. Hatinya bergetar ketika melihat bahu adiknya yang berguncang, menahan tangis akan semua rasa sesak yang ditahannya selama ini. Benarkah, Sasuke iri padanya? Dan apa itu tadi … Sasuke memanggilnya … 'Kak'?

Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya yang kini dibasahi air mata sialan yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia mengumpat kala air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kau tahu, siapa yang membuatku mengejar sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupikirkan selama ini?" lirih Sasuke getir.

Hening.

"Kau, Itachi. Kau lah alasanku mengejar sesuatu yang bukan menjadi impianku!" seru Sasuke keras. Wajahnya memerah, deru napasnya tak beraturan, rasa sesak terus menyeruak.

Sasuke tertawa getir melihat raut wajah Itachi yang syok. Dia tahu kalau Itachi mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Kali ini, biarkan dia yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Hari itu aku pernah membaca buku catatanmu. Kukira itu buku catatan biasa yang penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan jadwal kegiatanmu, atau daftar pelajaran yang akan kau pelajari. Tapi ternyata, ada selembar kertas kecil yang terselip di sana." Tatapan Sasuke menerawang jauh, tepat ke masa dirinya membaca impian Itachi yang tertulis di selembar kertas lusuh itu.

"Impianmu adalah menjadi seorang _leader_ dari sebuah _boyband_ terkenal. Iya, kan?" dengkus Sasuke, meski terasa sulit karena napasnya yang tercekat.

Fugaku tersentak. Dia menatap tidak percaya punggung Itachi sesaat setelah Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi memiliki impian seperti itu?

"Awalnya aku ingin menyemangatimu agar kau tidak patah semangat untuk mencapai impianmu. Tapi aku tahu kalau Ayah tidak akan menyukainya. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar karena Ayah memerintahkanmu untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Uchiha."

Ingatan Sasuke melayang pada kenangan ketika ia berumur enam tahun. Ketika ia berniat menyemangati kakaknya dan ketika ia melihat bagaimana ayahnya menuntut kakaknya untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau merasa sedih karena tidak bisa mengejar impianmu dan aku berpikir untuk mewujudkan impianmu, meski awalnya aku ragu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, namun senyum itu penuh dengan luka dan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bicara dengan nada berat, "Berharap dengan cara itu kau bisa tersenyum lepas dan merasa bangga atas pencapaianku."

"Sasuke—"

"Tapi apa yang kudapatkan sekarang?!" sentak Sasuke, memotong ucapan Itachi yang sudah ada di ujung lidah. "Kupikir semua yang kudapatkan saat ini bisa membuatmu, Ayah, dan Ibu melihatku. Menganggapku ada dan … bersikap layaknya sebuah keluarga," lirih Sasuke pahit.

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit atas semua perlakuan orang tuanya. Sasuke juga seorang manusia biasa yang mempunyai kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Dia beruntung bisa menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit dan kesedihannya selama ini. Namun, layaknya batu yang terus ditimpa air, topeng yang selama ini ia pakai akhirnya retak. Sejak dulu topeng itu sudah rapuh dan terus mendapatkan terpaan badai yang setiap waktunya kian bertambah dahsyat. Pantas jika saat ini pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Tidak selamanya perasaannya itu bisa ia pendam sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Kak?" Kini air mata benar-benar sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata Sasuke, wajahnya begitu kusut, tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku sangat iri padamu. Aku selalu menjadikanmu sebagai tujuan dan alasanku dalam mencapai karir ini, yaitu melewatimu atau setidaknya berjalan sejajar denganmu."

Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengetat, napasnya semakin memberat, bahunya berguncang hebat, dan rasa sesak terus menyeruak. "Aku … ingin sepertimu, Kakak."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan keluarga besarnya yang menatap kepergiannya dalam kesunyian yang mengusik jiwa.

Madara yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya beranjak dari kursi yang ditempatinya. Pria itu berjalan tenang, keluar dari ruang makan yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruang keluarga dan hanya dibatasi oleh sekat kaca. Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang, ia bersuara.

"Masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Jangan ada yang keluar satu pun atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman pada kalian!" tegas Madara yang tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun.

Itachi masih terdiam membatu ketika sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kirinya. Putra pertama Fugaku dan Mikoto itu melirik ke samping, dimana sepupunya berdiri dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Pikirkan semua yang terjadi saat ini dengan baik agar kau mengerti, Uchiha Itachi!" kata Shisui tenang, namun tajam dan penuh keseriusan. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi saat Itachi masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

 _Sasuke_ ….

 **xxXxx**

Malam ini terasa begitu kelabu bagi Itachi. Pengusaha muda itu memandang langit yang kini terlihat gelap tanpa ada satu bintang pun yang meneranginya, bahkan rembulan terlihat enggan untuk menampakkan diri di malam sunyi ini.

Angin malam berembus pelan, cukup membuat Itachi yang duduk di balkon menggigil, namun tak ia hiraukan. Rasa dingin terasa menusuk kulit hingga tulang, nyaris membekukan.

Itachi melepas napas lelah. Kepalanya berdenyut saat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian tadi. Rasanya aspirin atau alkohol sekalipun tidak mampu meringankan beban yang ada di kepala dan pundak Itachi. Semuanya terjadi terlalu mendadak. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, memang harus terjadi tadi? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Tapi, satu hal yang Itachi tahu. Bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

Itachi mendesah kasar. Asap mengepul ketika ia mengembuskan napasnya. Udara malam begitu dingin di awal musim dingin ini. Sama seperti keadaan hati Itachi.

"Tidak baik berdiam diri di luar malam-malam begini. Apalagi sekarang awal musim dingin," celetuk Shisui yang membuat Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Itachi bingung. Dia semakin heran saat Shisui mengangkat bahunya ringan dan berjalan menghampirinya. Duduk di sampingnya sambil menenteng dua cangkir teh hangat dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Itachi. "Kakek bisa marah besar kalau tahu kau ada di sini!" peringat Itachi.

Shisui mendengkus. Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Itachi, pemuda itu menenggak teh hangatnya pelan-pelan sembari memandang tirai malam yang gelap.

"Untuk apa Kakek marah kalau dia sendiri yang menyuruhku kemari?" ujar Shisui, menyeringai ketika Itachi semakin menatapnya bingung.

"Kakek yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Anggukkan Shisui menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Mengingatkanmu akan peranmu sebagai seorang kakak bagi Sasuke."

Itachi memalingkan muka, sedangkan Shisui hanya bisa melepas napas panjang. Dia sudah menduga kalau respon yang didapatkannya akan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja, ada rasa gemas saat menerima respon ini secara langsung.

"Sepertinya Kakek tidak menyukaiku," lirih Itachi yang masih bisa didengar Shisui dengan baik.

Shisui tersenyum kecil. Tangan kekarnya meletakkannya cangkir tehnya, lalu menarik bahu Itachi dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk merapatkan diri padanya. Mengusap punggungnya pelan dan berkata dengan santainya, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Kakek tadi. Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa."

"Tapi perkataan Kakek seakan-akan menamparku untuk tidak terlalu bahagia atas penca—"

"Karena Kakek ingin kau melihat Sasuke," potong Shisui tersenyum kecil. Shisui menarik napas sejenak sebelum kembali bicaranya. "Kau, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, serta keluarga Uchiha lain larut dalam euforia semu yang Ayahmu ciptakan atas rasa bangganya terhadap dirimu. Tanpa sadar, kalau itu semua melukai Sasuke."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rasa bersalah menyerang dadanya dengan hebat. Rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak. Bernapas pun rasanya begitu sulit. Padahal beberapa saat lalu dia bisa menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya sesukanya. Tapi sekarang, semuanya berubah hanya dengan beberapa kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Shisui.

"Kakek tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke selalu memendam perasaannya terhadap dirimu."

Wajah Itachi memucat. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Perkataan Shisui barusan benar-benar membuat adrenalinnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Bukan perasaan cinta, _Baka_!" ralat Shisui cepat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sini, "Sepertinya otakmu sudah bergeser total dari tempatnya hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit," oloknya datar.

Itachi memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau salah memilih kalimat!" cibir Itachi, datar.

Shisui tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tidak terlalu tegang," katanya santai yang disambut decihan dari Itachi.

Shisui terkekeh keras, disusul oleh Itachi yang mendengkus geli.

"Kau tahu, Shisui, kenapa aku mau meneruskan karir Ayah sebagai seorang pengusaha?" gumam Itachi, kembali membuka pembicaraan sembari memandang langit. Dia tersenyum samar ketika angin kembali berembus, "Itu karena, Sasuke," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Shisui mengerutkan dahinya dalam, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sejak dilahirkan aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus Ayah. Aku tahu aku tak bisa menolak, apalagi Ayah memiliki sifat yang keras." Itachi memejamkan matanya. "Sebenarnya aku pernah memohon kepada Ayah agar aku dilepaskan dari kewajibanku untuk meneruskan karirnya. Tapi Ayah menolaknya."

Shisui memilih diam mendengarkan cerita Itachi. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sepupunya itu tertekan. Tapi Shisui tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Berulang kali aku berlutut padanya, memintanya untuk mengabulkan keinginanku. Tapi Ayah terus menolaknya dan akhirnya, dia pun mengancam akan merebut masa kecil Sasuke, mendidiknya dengan keras, dan menjadikannya penggantiku jika aku terus memohon hal yang sama." Itachi tertawa getir.

Shisui memalingkan mukanya. Matanya memanas. Hatinya menjerit iba. Bagaimana bisa pamannya mengancam Itachi seperti itu di saat putra sulungnya masih kecil? Apa dia tidak mempunyai hati nurani untuk putra-putranya? Tak sadarkah kalau selama ini pamannya itu sudah menyakiti kedua putranya terlalu dalam?

"Aku yang takut senyum Sasuke hilang akhirnya berhenti memohon dan mulai menerima takdirku yang kadang aku benci," sambung Itachi lirih. Rasanya sulit menceritakan kepedihan yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat dari orang lain. Terutama dari adik kesayangannya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk adikku, melindunginya dari orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan dan menyakitinya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, karena aku lah yang paling menyakitinya." Bahu Itachi bergetar hebat, dan Shisui hanya bisa mengusap punggung sepupunya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum lagi, Shisui!" jerit Itachi tertahan. Napasnya memburu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh, mengalir di pipi putihnya, dan meninggalkan jejak yang membuat wajah Itachi terlihat begitu kusut.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, Shisui. Aku ingin melihat senyum hangat Sasuke lagi. Aku ingin ... melihatnya ..."

Shisui menatap nanar Itachi. Dia menarik bahu Itachi, menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran untuk sepupunya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Itachi. Lidahnya kelu, matanya memanas, pandangannya memburam. Sakit. Ya, dia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang kedua sepupunya rasakan selama ini.

"Suatu hari nanti, Sasuke pasti akan tersenyum kembali. Aku yakin hari itu akan datang. Dan saat hari itu tiba, bersikaplah layaknya seorang kakak untuknya, Itachi."

 **~oOo~**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hai, hai! Masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini?**

 **Menulis part ini benar-benar menguras air mata dan tenaga! Beberapa kali file part ini hilang dan itu membuat Airi stres T_T**

 **Well, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang part ini? Semoga terhibur atau sedikit tersentuh ya... T_T**

 **City of Wind, December 15th 2018.**

 **With love,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


End file.
